1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expansion valve used in a refrigerant cycle.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A valve main body of an expansion valve used in a refrigerant cycle for a vehicle air conditioner or the like is produced by machining a material which is obtained by an extrusion molding of a metal material such an aluminum alloy or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-206134 discloses an expansion valve having such a kind of the valve main body.